One day
by ltifal
Summary: Setelah dipikir2 mulai chapter 2 ini lebih baik langsung ke bahasa aslinya saja yah yaitu bahasa indonesia ahahaha. Warning : OCCness, stupidity, Craziness
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress note: hi! This fic was tenipuri collective fic, made by Indonesian fans (who join in one Indonesian forum). There were many authoress and author who join to make this one.This is the nickname whoever joins and write this fic: ltifal, kikumaru-beam, Fujiwara, Gungage, akoe, Sentaro-chan, puzzy. (If you want to see the originil one go to my page to see the address page :) )**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai (later), stupidity, OCC and crazyness.**

**Disclaimer: this fic not our! Although some of us want to own Kikumaru, Fuji, Tezuka, and Kaidoh :P**

_One Day.. (part 1)_

One day, one of very little holiday for Seigaku's regulars' member, Kikumaru Eiji just awake from his beauty sleep, He rubs his eyes several times.. It's already 7 in the morning but he still feels sleepy. That because he plays the game 'TENNIS NO OUJISAMA SMASH HIT' (PS 2 game) all night! And thanks to Oishi who was refused to share a hint and tips how to finish the game! (Oishi! Meany!) So he tried his best to finish the games all night!

"Nya... Sunday... nya.." murmured Eiji as he gets up and walks lazily to the bath room. He opens the small cabinet where he stores his precious toothpaste collection, tooth brush, and his soap. When suddenly he realizes something and yells.. "UGYAAAAAAA! NYA!"

It's seemed that his toothpaste.. Already empty!

"Mou! One-chan! (sister)" yell Kikumaru

"Oh, sorry Ochibi (baby), I didn't mean to." Another yell from the kitchen

"Ne-chan (sis)! Nyah! This is the third times!"

"I'm sorry?" said the sister as she looks at his cute little brother then smile "isn't there another one on our glass?"

"Huh?" Kikumaru looks at the glass and yeah! Indeed there's toothpaste left but.. The flavor… my gosh, wasabi flavor! "Nyah! That's one for Fuji! He said he likes it!" grumbling, Kikumaru takes the toothpaste.. A paused.. Then puts it back "I'll not used this, nyah! That's too spicy!" said Kikumaru, so 'well.. Nyah a convenience store is about 10 minutes from here, hem if I run.. Maybe 5 minutes "sigh.. All right maybe I should buy a new one now.." so Kikumaru quickly takes a bath and forced to miss his favorite activity.. Brushing his teeth.. So after a quick bath and dresses (oh, course dress! It's impossible being naked '_grin_') so Kikumaru quickly run out and after running about one block suddenly.. He remembers that he didn't bring his wallet!

"NYAA! DOUSHIOOOOU (how!)!" said Kikumaru panicky with his 'Macarena's dance'  
"Eiji senpai...(senior)?" Suddenly Kikumaru hears a scary voice from his back which makes him jumps a bit and then turns around.. "Nyah! Kaidoh?" a blink as he spots Kaidoh with his unusual scary face..

"Emm ha..Ha.." laughing nervously, Kikumaru looks at Kaidoh, in Kikumaru's mind '_why did he do here? His house is not in this road'_

"Sshh, Kikumaru senpai.."

"Hai! Nani ka nya? (what up?)"

"Have a times?"

"Uh yeah, um ano no um" Kikumaru really confuses, how to reply, well.. If he says yes.. Emm that toothpaste is not as important as life but if he say no.. That toothpaste really important to him!

"Very well.. Could you please come with me for a minutes, Kikumaru senpai?"

"Emm ano wait the minutes? Where do you want to go?"

"Ssshhh... date..." answer Kaidoh with his flush face

"WHAT!" Shock!

So Kaidoh walks with Kikumaru who is walking beside him, still confused, while Kaidoh walks with his head down since he feels very ashamed.. While walking, they meet Momoshiro who rides a bicycle.

"A.. Eiji-senpai?" a paused " where did you want to go with that mamushii?" Momo only replied by a silent until finally Kikumaru looks at him and answers that he thinks that Kaidoh has something to do with him. "Heh? Really? Hem? Is that a deto?" said Momoshiro again joking

"Shut up sshh do you want to start a fight?" as usual Kaidoh hisses as he glares at his rival

"Ho? Wanna fight, Mamushii?" said Momoshiro as he gets down from his bicycle.

"Hoy hoy.. ne futari tomo (both of you), don't fight, if not Kaidoh didn't want to de ops.." quickly slaps his mouth before he says deto..

"hah? So it's a date!"

"ssshhh" another glares from Kaidoh as he starts to pulls Momo's hair and what else? Momo pulls Kaidoh's hair too, after pulls out his bandana of course.. not long after that, Tezuka comes out from a store in front of them and after see his regulars fighting each other, he quickly yells "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" a paused from two ni-nen then "GROUNDO 20 LAPS (run 20 laps)!" said Bucho (captain)reflex which is quickly being followed by the ni-nen (second years) by running 20 laps around the blocs. Then.. "Kikumaru?" said Tezuka again as he moves beside the red hair "what has happen? Why were they fighting?" it's seemed that Tezuka orders them to run without know what makes them fight..

a sweat drop... "em Kaidoh ask me date..."  
"em..." feels really strange as he twitches his eyes brown. "a date?" a paused.. "..why not with me?"

"HAH!" after see the shock face from Kikumaru, Tezuka only smirks as he said "just kidding"

"I thought that was truth! Nyah"

"did Kaidoh really ask you for date?"

"nyah.. well, that's what he said earlier but.. I don't know.."

After Kaidoh and Momoshiro finish their laps, and with a body full of sweats, Tezuka asks them to come.." both of you.. come here."

"yes bucho (captain)? What's the matter?" asks Momoshiro. This is reply by a question. "why were you fighting?"

"bah that because this Mamushii asks Kikumaru senpai (senior)detoo..(date)"

"ssshhh"

".." a paused " so Kaidoh? Please tell us more clearly?"

"… well bucho..(captain) sshh... actually I didn't want to ask Kikumaru senpai (senior)for detoo (date)but.. actually I just want to.. sshh" a paused as his face begins to flush

"you want what?" asks Tezuka again "why don't you say it more clearly?"

"ssshh I just want Kikumaru senpai to come with me, well... sshh back me up as I want to well.. ssshh asks a date with a girl I like sshh." His face begins to blush again

"What? Kaidoh? Love someone?" a dance "Mamushii love someone, loving bird! Loving bird!"  
"ssshhh shut up!"

… another paused, then Tezuka with his curious face asks another question.." Kaidoh, which girl?"

"ano sshh that's'…"

Finally after several moment, Kaidoh whispers whoever he likes to Kikumaru's ear (why did he have to whisper at Kikumaru, by the way?) and after that.. with a blushes face as if he being thrown 500 tomatoes, Kaidoh looks to his foot, feeling very very shy. While Kikumaru blinks his eyes and yells very very loud

"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! TOMOKA!"

"NANI!" another blink from Momoshiro as he makes an image of Kaidoh and Tomoka dating.. several second later he rolls on the ground, laughing very hard! While Tezuka tries his best to remain stoic but well.. he couldn't suppress his urge to give Kaidoh a smirk..

Everybody (around ten blocks) could hear Momo laughter and unfortunately someone who recognize the sound, walks to their direction and oh no... the person is.. Fuji-senpai!

"What are you doing?" said Fuji with his smile on his face and also very curious bout whatever they do..

"this.. hahaha Mamushii said that haha he likes Tomoka!" still couldn't stop his laughter…

"sssshhh Shut up!" a hit on Momo's head

"really? Hem maybe we should help him, na Tezuka?" said Fuji again as he looks to Tezuka which is being reply by a nod..

"nyah! That right! but how?" (by the way, what bout my toothpaste!)

"I have an idea" said Fuji again "how bout asks her to go date with you, Kaidoh?" before Kaidoh can't respond Momo already snorts and shakes his head a little "Nani? Kaidoh don't have any courage to do that, Fuji-senpai."

"ssshhh" a glare then silent..

"well.. not so straight, I mean asks her play tennis."

"hoi! That genius, Fuji!" I mean if Kaidoh plays tennis with Tomoka then there's a chance that both will be closer, nyah!"

"hem.. very well.." a paused as Tezuka looks to Kaidoh " Kaidoh, asks her for date, are you ready?"

"ssshh, all..all right, bucho (captain)."

"other must help him." continues Tezuka

"help? What help?" confused as Momo gives Kaidoh another glare

"I mean, we help Kaidoh so he can play tennis with Tomoka without any disturbed."

"but bucho? I don't want to help him! That mamushi!"

"Momoshiro! _GROUNDO_ 50 LAPS!..."

"ee! 50 laps bucho (captain)?"

"yes, except you help him"

"sigh...fine.." another glare to Kaidoh..  
"all right then, Seigaku!"

"FIGHT-O!" yells them in unison

So.. several hours later…

They finally stand in front of Tomoka's house. While Kaidoh stands in front of the door, the other is hiding behind the bush.. several second later, Kaidoh seems to forget something.. he forgot to brush his teeth! So instead of knocking the door. Kaidoh just stuns.

"ganbatte Kaidoh." yells Kikumaru from the bushes..

Well.. instead knocking the door, Kaidoh moves backward and moves toward the other, which makes other confuses

"nyah? Kaidoh? Just knocks the door"

"bah Mamushi didn't have that courage.." a mumble from Momoshiro

"Momoshiro!" another glare from the Captain then looks to Kaidoh again. "what happen? Why didn't you just knock the door?"

"ssshhh Bucho.. I… forgot to brush my teeth."

Massive sweat drops...

"oh if that case.." said Fuji as he picks something from his pocket..

"nyah? Fuji? Nani?" a blink.. then after Eiji looks at the something on Fuji's hand, he just gasps "nyah! Fuji? That's!

"thank you, Fuji-senpai." Said Kaidoh as he takes the tooth brush and tooth paste from Fuji's hand (Fuji bring tooth brush and tooth paste? What for?) then brush his teeth and suddenly..

"WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream as he jumps up and down then run away to find nearest water spot…

Another massive sweat drops... and all of them look at Fuji..

"What did you give him?" asks Tezuka as he stares to the tensai

"tooth paste and tooth brush.. why?" said Fuji with his innocent smile..

A paused.. then several second later, Kikumaru begins to speak.. "nyah.. that was wasabi flavor tooth paste from my house.."

Flashback..

After agreed to help Kaidoh for his date, Kikumaru borrowed Fuji's money, and go with him to buy a toothpaste. Finally after reached his home, he could brush his teeth. Luckily that day, Fuji wanted to come to his house and played PS2. So before they go.. Kikumaru give Fuji his favorite tooth paste and of course a new tooth brush. And it's seemed he still carried that with him..

End of flashback..

Back to Kaidoh..

As he runs to find the nearest water spot, he passed Kawamura's sushi shop and then without thinking, he slides the door open..

"ah Kaidoh? What's goin.." before Kawamura finishes his sentences...

"WATERRRRRR!" a sweat drop

"aaa.. wait a minutes." Said Kawamura as he picks up a glass and fills it with water "here yo.."

"gulp.. ssshhh… save.."

Meanwhile, The regulars finally come into Kawamura's shop..

"Ma.. Kaidoh daijobu ka?" asks Fuji.

"HAHAHAHA looks! Mamushii with the big lips!" Laughs Momo as he see Kaidoh lips which was bigger then usual

"sssssshhhhh wanna pick a fight do you!" before he could, another spicy taste comes again inside his mouth, and he runs to the wash room...

"enough!" ordered Tezuka.

"ano? What are you all doing here?" asks Kawamura confused.. "what has happen to Kaidoh?"

".. asks Fuji.."

"ma.. I only gave him my favorite toothpaste, what wrong with that?"

"hah? Why didn't he buy one?"

"cause something more urgent than that..nyah."

"urgent?" another confused looks from Kawamura..

"well that mamushii (snake, Kaidoh's nickname) want to ask Tomoka for a detoo."

"What? Adate?"

"..so.. that's why.." said Bucho again.

"naru hodo..(i see)can I help him?"

"..well since Kaidoh will not use Fuji's favorite toothpaste.." another glare to Fuji.." buy him another toothpaste then.. we take care of Kaidoh."

"hi! Bucho!"

"na.. Taka-san, raketo.." said Fuji as he moves a racket to Taka's hand

"huh?..GUREITO... BURNING!" Kawamura quickly go to nearest convenience store with his bicycle.. meanwhile… Kaidoh.. hem.. lays helpless on the wash room..

_to be continue!_

**Authoress note : please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kata**** pengantar pengarang: setelah dipikir2 ternyata lebih bagus bahasa Indonesianya yah karangan ini, jadi saya lanjutkan dengan bahasa Indonesia. Ini adalah karangan kolektif yang sudah lama en sudah the end sih. Kalau mau cerita lengkapnya silakan ke webgaul ok, beberapa pengarang yang ikut mendistribusi cerita ini adalah: kikumaru-beam, Fujiwara, Gungage, akoe, Sentaro-chan, puzzy. **

**Peringatan****: OOCness, stupidity dan hint of shounen ai **

**Disclaimer: none of own this character, though we wish to… **

_One Day.. _

_Ke__ 2 _

Ketika dalam perjalanan, Kawamura yang berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil memutar2kan raketnya. Di tengah perjalanan Kawamura bertemu dengan Inui. "Hah? Kawamura? Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Inui kebingungan melihat Kawamura naik sepeda sambil mutar2 raket.

"ORA ORA ORA GREATOOOO! GUA MAU NOLONG KAIDOH DETOOOOOOOO!" medengar jawaban tersebut, kacamata Inui langsung mekilap sambil berkata "oooo I data desu. Hmmm mungkin aku bisa membantunya dgn ini." Sambil mengeluarkan gelasnya dgn tiba2 dan berisi ramuan aneh. "Sekarang Kaidoh ada di mana?" tanya Inui lagi.

"ORA ORA TENTU SAJA ADA DI RUMAHKU! YO AKU MAU BELI PASTA GIGI DULU ORA MINGGIR!" Kawamura kembali mengenjot sepedanya dengan cepat. Sementara Inui lari menuju ke toko sushi Kawamura. Sesampai di sana, dia melihat ternyata teman2 seperjuangannya telah berada di sana. "Alo mina." kata Inui sambil masuk melalui pintu geser

"Ma.. Inui ada gerangan apa kamu ke sini." tanya Fuji.

"Tentu saja mau menolong kaidoh dgn ini. Jus love Inui." sambil mengeluarkan gelasnya. Sambil memegang gelas yg berisi Inui Love Juice, dia mendekati Kaidoh yg setengah teler. Kemudian Inui berkata sambil mengangkat gelas tersebut dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung si pemakai bandana "Kaidoh... kamu harus mencoba jus spesial buatanku!" Melihat Inui mendekatinya untuk menyuruhnya minum, Kaidoh tiba2 langsung terlihat segar

"Inui senpai, jus itu untuk siapa? lihat... saya udah segar sekarang" katanya sambil refleks menutup hidungnya.

"Kaidoh... kamu jangan memaksakan diri." Sahut Kikumaru khawatir melihat anak kelas dua itu berdiri tiba2 setelah hampir pingsang.

"Benar." Sahut Inui mengiyakan "Lagipula nanti deto kamu bisa gagal loh."

"Lho koq tahu?"

"Tentu saja saya tau, tadi saya berpapasan dengan Kawamura dan berdasarkan analisaku 99 deto-mu tidak akan berhasil jika tidak minum jus buatanku ini." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum licik yang bisa membuat semua regular yang ada di tempat tiba2 merasakan angin dingin di punggungnya.

"Kaidoh, minumlah jus itu... biasanya analisa Inui tidak akan meleset jauh..."

"… baiklah bucho." Dengan tampang pasrah, dia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan tersebut, sedangkan Inui sudah mengeluarkan notebook kesayangannya. Sesaat Kaidoh melihat dulu jus itu dari dekat dan mengamati warnanya yang biru dan merah, dan baunya yang sangat menyengat hidung lalu karena terpaksa dia langsung meminumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian jusnya mulai menunjukkan reaksi yg tak terduga, ternyata Kaidoh menjadi... cakep!!!! (Sentaro: hoho...nda papa ya membela tokoh fave)

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHH????????"

" Napa?? Apa?? Ada apa dgn tampangku??"

"Ga mungkin! Baru kali ini inui juice bisa manjur gitu!" sahut Momo ngiri. Inui sendiri langsung mendorong kacamatanya "Hmm, benar kan? Data kali ini emang ga mungkin salah!! ayo kaidoh...skrg kw bs deto dgn tenang!" katanya dengan bahagia meskipun sedikit heran dengan hasil jusnya itu. Koq bisa jadi cakep yah?!

"Emm..kaca donk!! Penasaran." Sahut Kaidoh, Fuji yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya langsung masuk ke WC nyariin kaca. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar membawa kaca kecil dan menyodorkannya kepada Kaidoh sambil tersenyum. "Hah???? Ga..mungkin..ini...aku...?? Uso...!" gdebuk pingsan.

"Kaidoh???"

"Ternyata memang ahirnya Inui juice bakal bikin orang pingsan..." kata Momo disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

Sementara itu... Kawamura sudah sampe ke toko

"Eh...aku harus beli pasta gigi apa ya??" katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal dan meneliti beberapa merek pasta gigi di etalase toko.

"Mm?? Kawamura-senpai???" sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuat dirinya menengok ke arah datangnya suara.

"Eh, kamu toh Echizen-kun...ada apa??"

"Mustinya aku yang nanya..." kata Echizen sambil meminum ponta rasa anggurnya itu "itu...raketmu kenapa dijatohin??" katanya kembali sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai tempat raket kuning kepunyaan senpainya berada. Otomatis Kawamura langsung mengambil raket itu dan …

"ORE WA BURNIIING!!!!" teriaknya sambil mengambil pasta gigi sebanyak-banyaknya dari rak dengan brutal

"Kawamura senpai... apakah senpai punya uang untuk beli pasta gigi sebanyak itu??" Lalu sejenak Kawamura baru sadar kalau dia tak bawa uang sama sekali. Sambil tersenyum male dia meminjam uang pada juniornya itu.

"Ano... bolehkah saya pinjam uang untuk beli pasta gigi?"

"Boleh saja tapi kayanya gak bakalan cukup untuk beli sebanyak itu." Sambil menunjuk pasta gigi yang sangat banyak di pelukan Kawamura.

"Gomen, saya tadi hanya terlalu semangat aja. Sebenarnya hanya perlu satu buat Kaidoh."

"Kaidoh senpai?? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kaidoh senpai?"

"Dia ada _deto_ sama Tomoka..."

"_Uso_... sama Tomoka??" hampir saja tersedak ponta

"iya, sekarang kita ke kasir aja. Sudah gak ada waktu lagi nih. Echizen, kamu ikut saya, nanti uangnya saya ganti di rumah."

Setelah membayar pasta gigi tersebut, mereka pergi ke depan toko, di sana Echizen sempat melihat raket yang tertinggal, buru-buru ia mengambilnya lalu dilihatnya Kawamura yang sedang menyiapkan sepeda. Echizen baru saja mau naik ke tempat bonceng dan tanpa sengaja memberikan raketnya pada Kawamura tentu saja ia langsung berteriak "_GUREITO... ORE WA BURNING.!! _Pegangan yg erat yah! Jangan sampai jatuh!"

"SEEEEENNNPAAAAIII!!! Jalannya pelan2 donk!" teriaknya hampir histeris, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Echizen, Kawamura mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melewati semua mobil yg ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba rem sepeda Kawamura rusak dan di depan mereka ada Oishi yg sedang menyeberang Lalu... BRUAK!!! Terjadilah tubrukan antara sepeda dan Oishi. Untung Oishi cukup sigap, dia melihat sepeda itu sebelum tabrakan dia berhasil melompat, sayangnya lompatannya bukan ke kiri atau ke kanan tapi lompat di tempat alhasil sekarang Oishi bergelantungan di depan sambil memegang stang sepeda

"Taka-san!! Echizen!!! AEHH!!! ini apa2an???"

"Kawamura-senpai!!! pelan sedikit!!!" Kawamura bukannya melambat mendengar ke dua teammatesnya teriak histeris malah makin semangat!!

"GREATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAH!!! TAKA-SAN!!! JALAN TURUN!!!

"...mada-mada dane..." mengeleng-geleng kepala... lalu berteriak keras "KAWAMURA SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!" dan mengambil raket yang berada di tangan senpainya..

"Heh?? ada apa ini..." sahut Kawamura bingung saat itu juga sepeda oleng dan menuju... waks!! sungai!!!! Sungai yg cukup panjang dan lebar yg lumayan dan dalam tapi karena sangking cepatnya sepeda mampu melewati sungai tersebut. Sayang pendaratannya tidak mulus. GUBRAK... "aduh duh duh... WOI MINNA DAISOBUKA!" teriak Oishi dengan panik ria.

"Ma sepertinya kita tidak apa2 yah Echizen." jawab Kawamura yg terjatuh dari sepedanya yg rusak hingga kedua rodanya penyok2.

"Mada2 dane... tapi Kawamura senpai sepedanya ga selamat."

" Wah, gimana yah. Loh raketku mana yah." tanya kawamura.

"Ooo ini." jawab Oishi sambil memberikannya ke Kawamura.

"ORA MO ZAERU BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! OISHI! ECHIZEN! PEGANG ERAT2!!!"

"Tung tunggu sebenarnya ada apaaaAAA!" tanpa tanya2 Oishi ahirnya jadi ikutan

Akhirnya dengan kondisi sepeda yg sangat mengenaskan dengan roda2 yg agak bengkok, Kawamura tetap mengayuh sepedanya tanpa henti sampailah mereka di toko sushi.

_To Be Continue _

**Note: tolong review bila memungkinkan thanks yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: tadaa… sori lama yah hahaha…

Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita kolektif dari ltifal, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy

Peringatan: berbahaya sebab begitu and abaca, anda akan mendapatkan gejala-gejala seperti berikut, mulut terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan bunyi ahahaha dan mungkin bisa berair mata. Hati2 jayusnya anak2 indonesia wakakakaka

_One Day part 3 _

"tadaima..."  
"Kawamura akhirnya kau sampai juga di sini... cepat berikan pasta giginya..." kata Tezuka dengan cepat menyambar pasta gigi yang dipegang, sementara Echizen dan Oishi yang baru tiba sempat bengong, lho koq Tezuka ada di sini?  
" Ada apa ini tiba2 semua pada ngumpul gini?"

"Pasti tentang misi detonya Kaidoh sempai." Kata kata dari anak kelas satu akhirnya sampai juga ke dalam otak Oishi dan begitu dicerna olehnya langsung saja sang fukubucho berpanik ria tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung bertanya tentang siapa teman datenya Kaidoh?

"Sama Tomoka..." jawab Tezuka dengan sikap kulkas abisnya itu lalu diperintahkannya semua reguler untuk berkumpul. "sekarang kita akan bicarakan ttg misi deto-nya Kaidoh... siapa yg punya ide?"  
"Tezuka... saya punya cemerlang..." setelah acara bisik2 yang ternyata terdengar sampe 2 blok... akhirnya tercapai kesepakatan. beberapa menit kemudian, Momo akhirnya berhasil membangunkan si mamushi yang pingsan (dengan penawaran minum Inui juice lagi). Kaidoh langsung loncat dari sofa.  
"nah sekarang kita ubah dulu penampilan Kaidoh." sahut Oishi lalu semua memandang Kaidoh dari ujung rambut hingga unjung kaki... yang membuat Kaidoh nervous...  
"nyah, bandana ngak perlu." sahut Eiji sambil menarik dan membuang bandananya entah ke mana  
"ah!! Kikumaru-senpai!!!"  
"sepatu ganti!!" Momo langsung ngambil sepatunya Kaidoh hampir ngebuat di terjungkal!!  
"te me!!!" belum sempat ngomong, eh Inui sudah mencopot baju Kaidoh, sedangkan Kawamura udah mempersiapkan baju gantinya yang wow!! Gentlemen style!!  
"... perlu minyak wangi?" entah dari mana, Ryoma dapet tuh minyak wangi...  
"... bunga?" Tezuka ternyata ikutan nimbrung!!!  
"lipstik" sahut Fuji  
massive sweatdrop... ditambah tatapan heran dari yang lain

akhirnya setelah selesai... Kaidoh langsung (setelah rapi dan wangi..) digotong rame2 ke depan rumah Tomoka.  
"tuh sana, bel!! kita di sini aja, mendukung dari jauh!" Momo sambil mengedipkan matanya  
"nyah!!! ganbatte!!!"  
"good luck Kaidoh" Kata Oishi  
"mada mada dane."  
"99 pasti berhasil"  
"..." wah ngak ada komentar rupanya Tezuka  
"ma ma ganbatte." sambil tersenyum "ano lipstiknya jadi dipake?" semuanya lagi2 memandang Fuji dengan herannya.  
"arigatto minna..." kata Kaidoh lalu... dengan tangan gemetar memencet bel dan... pintu terbuka dan…  
"Selamat datang!!!" ternyata yang membuka pintu ternyata ltifal!!!

"HAH!!!!!!!! " semuanya langsung menganga lebar.  
"sapa dia??" kata Inui dengan bingungnya.  
"nyah!! sekarang aku ingat!! dia salah satu authoress edan yang nuker tubuh kita itu, Tez"  
"APA?!!!" semuanya bergerak menuju ltifal lalu 'buk' digebuknya ltifal rame2 dan membuat ltifal ngapung ke langit!!!!  
wah!!! apa salah gua!!! cuman buka pintu!!!" terdengan bunyi 'ting' saat ltifal hilang menuju pluto...  
Okay balik lagi  
Pintu terbuka dan yang ngebuka adalah HORIO!!!!!!!!! Tiba2 langit menjadi gelap petirpun menyambar. Kecewalah si Mamushi. "Hah? Kaidoh senpai ada angin apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Horio.

"te meeee! Apa yg kamu lakukan di rumah Tomoka?"

"OIT! Knp tiba2 marah."

Sementara itu di semak2 para sempai mulai panic…  
"Waduh gimana nih bisa2 gagal detonya." Sahut Oishi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan panik.  
"hmmm 99 berhasil, kenanya 1. Analisis gagal." Sahut Inui dengan murung  
"Nyah sebaiknya kita membantu dia tidak nih?"

"Ma aku juga kurang tau yah. Bagaimana menurutmu Bucho?" tanya Fuji.

"... sebaiknya kita di sini dulu."

"Ceh mada2 dane Kaidoh senpai."  
Balik ke Kaidoh dan Horio

"TU TU TUNGGU DULU KAIDOH SENPAI. AKU DI SINI SEDANG Da.." dengan panik Horio mencoba menjelaskan.

"APA DATE!!!!!! SIMATAAAAAAAAA"

"Heh? Date? bukan cuman main dadu." Layaknya langit mendung di kala hujan, matahari yang terang mulai bersinar memberikan cahaya pengaharapan "Ooo jadi Kaidoh sempai mau..." belum selesai Horio bicara sudah terpotong oleh Sakuno

"Ah Kaidoh sempai selamat datang." yg diikuti oleh Tomoka

"wah Kaidoh sempai tumben beda." Sahut Tomoka sambil melihat gaya baju rapi yang dipakai Kaidoh tanpa bandana pula, langsung muka Mamushipun memerah. "A..ano..To.mo..ka..." katanya dengan gugup.

"heh? ada apa?" wah Kaidoh senpai pake baju begini ganteng juga yah

"Oooo begini Tomoka. Kaidoh senpai ke sini mau nyajak deto sama kamu." jawab Horio. Setelah Horio mengatakan bahwa Kaidoh mau ngajak Tomoka deto, ternyata Sakuro pingsan...  
"Sakuno... Kaidoh kan ngajak gw deto... kok kamu sih yg pingsan... Sakuno..."  
"Wah gawat... Kaidoh senpai, cepat kita angkat Sakuno ke sofa..." sahut si bawel 2 tahun. Mendapat anggukan dari sempainya, mereka mengangkat Sakuno ke sofa di dalam dan gak lama kemudian Sakuno sadar...  
"Sakuno... kenapa sih kamu tadi pingsan?" celoteh Tomoka dengan tampang terheran-heran.  
"ano... itu karena... duh gimana yah..." diam sejenak "tapi aku malu klo ngomongnya di depan Horio dan Kaidoh..." dengan wajah memerah  
"Hei, kalian berdua... keluar sebentar." Perintah Tomoka sambil mendorong Horio & Kaidoh ke luar pintu dan ditutupnya pintu rumahnya dengan rapat2. Lalu Tomoka kembali bertanya pada Sakuno...  
"Sebenarnya aku suka sama Kaidoh senpai..."  
"Nani... kamu suka ama Kaidoh senpai... (sambil berteriak kencang sampe kedengaran 10 blok)"

Sementara itu kondisi di luar semakin tak menentu... akhirnya Kaidoh dan Horio dipanggil oleh Tezuka dkk...  
"Psssttt... kalian berdua... ke sini...situasi ini semakin gawat"  
"Gawat bagaimana bucho?" sahut Kaidoh dengan bingung.  
"Cinta segitiga..." si pemilik dunk smash membuka mulut.  
"Hah?? cinta segitiga?? Apaan sih maksudnya?" kata Horio lagi dengan tampang penuh penasaran.  
"Pssttt... liat tuh tampang Ryoma yg bete' bgt... sebenernya dia suka ama Sakuno, tapi Sakuno malah sukanya sama Kaidoh..."  
"hah... bucho kalo gini apa yg harus saya lakukan?"  
"Jelas yg harus kamu lakukan adalah... kembali ke sana dan bw ryoma b'samamu." Sahut data master sambil menekan ke atas kacamatanya  
"sshh... buat apa??"  
"Suruh dia narik perhatian sakuno trus kamu bisa ngajak tomoka keluar." Maka Kaidoh pun pergi bersama Ryoma. "hhmm...masih ada kemungkinan 0,1 gagal...gmn ya?"

Balik lagi ke kaidoh-ryoma...  
ting tong  
"Kaidoh-senpai? ada ap..aaaahhh...RYOMA - SAMA!!!" langsung memeluk pangeran impiannya  
"Uiss...ma..matte!!!!" begitu melihat hal itu, hatinya Kaidoh bagaikan tenggelam ke dasar samudra…  
"Tomoka..lepasin donk!!!! Ntar ada yg cemburu and aku bisa2 dibunuh neh."  
"Cemburu? Siapa??"  
BLETAK belum sempat ia berbicara, Kaidoh langsung menjitak kepala Ryoma  
"Jadi? apa tujuan kalian kemari??"

"sebenarnya." baru saja Kaidoh ingin berbicara sudah dipotong oleh teriakan Kawamura..  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH, GET OVER IT BABY!!!! HE WANT A DOUBLE DATE!!!!!" sambil memutar raketnya yang 'tidak sengaja' diberikan oleh Fuji... (Kikumaru : lagi2 kamu Fuji... Fuji : grin...) yang dengan segera ditarik oleh Oishi dan Inui masuk kembali ke dalam semak2 dan raket yang disambar oleh Kikumaru, ah.. bahkan Tezuka ikutan menarik turun Kawamura. Paused...  
"Apa tadi?" kata Tomoka terheran-heran "rasanya aku dengar suara."  
"oh ngak, ngak ada apa2, ya kan Echizen?" sambil menatap tajam pada Echizen  
"Uis.. mada mada dane." Terpaksa mengangguk sebelum bener2 dibunuh.  
"Jadi? sebenarnya mao apa?" kata Tomoka lagi, kali ini Sakuno dengan malu malu keluar dari 'lubang persembunyiannya' dan ikut mendengar penjelasan... eh ternyata Echizen begitu melihat Sakuno langsung mundur beberapa langkah then balik badan. Lho kok???  
"Ryoma-sama kenapa sih?"  
"...ngak... papa..."

Dari belakang (maksudnya dari semak2) semua reguler dapat melihat bahwa muka ryoma yang blushing...  
"nyah... ochibi... kawaii...!!"  
"Sudah diem nanti kita ketahuan." Oishi berbisik dengan panik  
"Keajaiban klo mereka ngak tau." kata Tezuka sambil melihat ke arah Fuji  
"ouch Momo!! Bisa diem ngak?? Jangan dorong2, napa sih??"  
"Tapi ngak bisa liat, Taka-san."  
"Nanti kita bener2 ketahuan, klo didorong trus 100 kita bakal jat-" belum selesai dengan kalkulasinya itu... Momo tiba2 jatuh dan mendorong keluar Kawamura yang diikuti dengan jatuhnya Oishi dan Fuji yang kebetulan di depan Kawamura GUBRAK!!!!  
"OUCH!!!!!!" jatuhlah mereka berempat keluar dari semak  
"gawat..."

To be continued…

Note: tadaa! Sampe jumpa di chapter berikut, klo ada waktu buat ngedit yo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita kolektif dari ltifal, Akoe, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy.**

**Peringatan: berbahaya sebab begitu and abaca, anda akan mendapatkan gejala-gejala seperti berikut, mulut terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan bunyi ahahaha dan mungkin bisa berair mata. Hati2 jayusnya anak2 indonesia wakakakaka**

_One Day…_

_Ke 4_

Wah, akhirnya ketahuan juga para senpai yang mengutit dari belakang itu dan Tomoka yang kebetulan melihat ke belakang langsung menghampiri mereka diikuti yang lain. "Hah? loh koq para senpai koq ada di situ?? Pada ngapain?"

"Ah..." dengan gugup Kawamura langsung berdiri lalu... belum sempat berbicara udah dipotong sama Oishi

"Oh ngak lagi... cari koin Kawamura yang ilank di semak, semua lagi pada bantuin. Ya kan minna?" diikuti anggukan teammatenya.

"Cari koin koq banyak orang gitu?" Tanya Sakuno curiga si doi.

"Oh eng..."

"Ma.. yang cari koin sih cuma Momo, Taka-san sama Inui. Aku sih (masukan cengiran lebar khas Fuji) lagi date sama Eiji, yuks pergi Eiji-kun."

"Nyah!!! Nani!!!" berteriak terheran-heran "Lho Fuji!!!"

"Ck, biasanya juga panggil Syusuke-kun koq jadi Fuji lagi... pergi yuk." Akhirnya Kikumaru ditarik pergi begitu saja namun belum sempat jalan 3 langkah, dia berhenti dan berkata "Oh iya, Oishi? Tezukanya jangan ditinggal. Kalian juga kan lagi date?"

"HAH!!!!!!! " hampir semua mulut menganga lebar. Beberapa bahkan hampir menyentuh tanah namun Tezuka dengan tenangnya mengaet tangan Oishi

"Kalo begitu yuk Oishi kita kencan." kata Tezuka.

"HAH! Bucho beneran!" kata Oishi kaget.

"Yah jelas kagak." Sahutnya sambil bisik2

"Oooo klo begitu da minna." kata Oishi sambil ngabur bersama Tezuka.

"Kita juga pergi yu khan koinnya udah ketemu." kata Inui.

"Heh? oo ia yu." kata Momo sambil menarik Kawamura. Akhirnya setelah senpai2 pergi dari hadapan mereka…

"Ano jadi sekarang kita ngapain?" kata Tomoka.

"Ia nih sekarang kita gimana?" balas Ryoma memandang arah Kaidoh.

"Loh? Kenapa liat ke arah gua?" kata Kaidoh dengan gugupnya.

"Yah sudah. Kita kencan aja nih mumpung ada waktu." kata Tomoka dengan mata menyala-nyala genitnya sedangkan Sakuno, Kaidoh dan Ryoma langsung blushing. "Ryoma sama aku. Kaidoh sama Sakuno." kata Tomoka. Para cowo langsung kecewa.

Prince

Of  
Tennis

Meanwhile... keadaan Kikumaru dan Fuji...

"Ma akhirnya mereka berhasil juga yah." kata Fuji.

"Nyah Fuji kamu hebat juga yah cari alasannya sampe aku juga kaget." kata Kikumaru.

"Heh? Alasan itu yah. Itu serius koq ga ada canda2." kata Fuji tersenyum devil.

"Heh? Ka...kamu bercanda Fuji?" kata Kikumaru sambil takut2.

"Ma aku ga bercanda. Yuk kita pergi ke taman ria." sambil menarik Kikumaru.

"NYAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Kikumaru dengan keras namun tiada satu orangpun yang sanggup menolongnya.

Back to Tezuka cs…

"Ah akhirnya mereka berhasil juga yah Tezuka." Sahut Oishi dengan gembira ketika melihat Kaidoh dan Echizen pergi berdua dengan Ryuzaki dan Tomoka.

"... baguslah, kalau begitu kita pulang." kata Tezuka.

"Loh Bucho katanya mau nolongin mereka sampe berhasil." kata Momo.

Yah kalau kita menolong mereka 99,99 persen pasti berhasil" sang dataman menganalisis.

"Ano brarti masih 0,01 persen gagal?" kata Kawamura khawatir

"..." Tezuka tidak memberi komentar apa-apa selain mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh Kikumaru dan Fuji mana?" kata Oishi sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Jangan2 yg diomongin Fuji ..." kata Kawamura

"Hmmm 100 persen S E R I U S" ASTAGA!

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Balik ke 4 orang yang double date, mereka berempat berjalan bersama, Kaidoh berpasangan dengan Sakuno dan Ryoma berpasangan dengan Tomoka. Tibalah mereka di depan gerbang taman ria...

"Yah seperti biasa... kalo _deto_ itu kan cowoknya yg bayar... hehe... bener kan Sakuno?" disambut dengan anggukan tanda setuju."Nah sekarang terserah deh siapa yg mau bayar... Ryoma atao Kaidoh senpai? atau patungan berdua juga bisa." Echizen pun melihat kea rah Kaidoh dengan penuh harap, tentu saja Kaidoh langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Hah? kenapa harus gw??"

"Kan kamu lebih tua..." sahutnya nyegir.

"Cih…" pasrah memang kewajiban senpai untuk membayar anak buah maksudku juniornya yah ngak? Lalu setelah Kaidoh membayar tiket masuknya, mereka berempat masuk ke taman ria. Sementara itu Fuji yang telah menyandera Kikumaru sudah berada di dalam taman ria.

"Ma, Eiji, kita bisa bersenang2 di sini."

"Nyah... ia Fuji" _Kenapa aku jadi sandera begini? Sedih…_

"Yuk kita naek Roller Coaster."

"Oh ia de." Sambil berjalan kea rah roller coaster dan kebetulan sekali keempat orang yang sedang double date tersebut melihat mereka

"Wah mereka benar2 kencan." kata Tomoka yg tidak percaya.

"Heee... mana-mana." Sakuno melirik kanan kiri.

"Ssshhh... tidak kusangka..."

"Nanta.. kore.." Mereka akhirnya bergerak mendekati kedua senpai itu.

"Eh kalian... bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Fuji seharusnya dia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada mereka karena mengganggu kencan dia dengan Eiji namun berhubung dia adalah seorang yang 'baik hati', dia hanya tersenyum (yang membuat Kikumaru merinding…)

"Mulai aja belom. Senpai benaran kencan?" tanya Tomoka.

"Ooo tentu saja..." langsung terpotong oleh Kikumaru.

"tentu saja tidak kita cuman jalan2 di sini." Kikumaru mencari alasan.

"Astaga, Eiji, kamu tidak boleh bohong."

"A...ano jadi kalian benar2 deto?" tanya Sakuno tidak percaya.

"ceh... tentu saja tidak donk mereka cowo cowo." jawab Echizen membantu Kikumaru.

"Sshh senpai juga baru sampe sini yah."

"Nyah ia."

"Ooo kalo begitu kita sama2 yuk." Tomoka dengan senang.

"Ayo! Pertama maen Roller coaster." Sahut Kikumaru dengan semangat 45nya!!

Tenipuri

Rajipuri

Tenimyu

Meanwhile... Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, dan Momo juga berada di taman ria.

"Wah gawat ternyata mereka menemukan Fuji dan Kikumaru." Si Oishi mulai berpanik ria lagi.

"Lah memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kawamura.

"Hmmm menurut analisisku mereka ntar ga bisa kencan dengan sempurna."

"Yah gawat juga yah, ayo kita tolong mereka." kata Momo

"TUNGGU!" teriak Tezuka tiba-tiba.

"Loh Bucho memang kenapa? Kita harus nolong mereka kan." kata Momo.

"ia aku tahu tapi..." sambil menunjuk ke arah kasir.. "Siapa yg membayar karcisnya." Ketika Tezuka dan yang lainnya sedang bingung mencari siapa yg akan bayar akhirnya disimpulkan...

"Minna... biar gak bingung siapa yg akan bayar, gimana kalo kita adakan lomba?"

"Hah lomba? lomba apa?" Sahut Oishi dengan bingung, _apakah aku bangun dalam posisi tidur yang salah yah? Ini Tezuka bukan yah?!_'

"Lomba makan ramen..." katanya lagi sambil nunjuk warung ramen yg ada di seberang jalan.

"Yosh... bucho... gw setuju bgt! Hehe." Kata Momo sambil mengusap2 perutnya yang kebetulan lapar dengan muka yakin pasti menang.

"Yah sudah ditetapkan klo gitu... yg paling sedikit makannya, dia yg akan bayar kita semua..."

Hmm... menurut analisisku... gw cuma punya kesempatan 75 untuk menang... Oke deh gw ikut..." Inui berkata sambil menulis buku note nya. Lalu mereka semua pergi ke warung ramen. Begitu Tezuka membuka pintu warung tersebut. Fujiwara, (salah satu kontributor cerita) memberikan salam selamat datang. "Irasshaimase!! Anak2 regular seigaku!"

"Lho kamu siapa? kok bisa tau nama kami?"

"Lha iya lah kan gw yg buat ceritanya, jadi gw tau.. tapi sekarang lagi nyamar jadi penjaga warung ramen..." sahut Fujiwara dengan nyegir lebarnya.

"Fuji-san... kita lg ngadain lomba makan ramen... tolong masaknya yg cepet yah..."

"Beres boss."

"Oke semuanya siap? Hajime!" aba-aba dikumandangkan.

_Bersambung_

**Note: ada poll di profileku, kalau ada waktu voting ya! Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita fiktif dan merupakan karangan kolektif dari anak2 WG PoT yaitu ltifal, Akoe, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy.**

**Peringatan: berbahaya sebab begitu anda baca, anda akan mendapatkan gejala-gejala seperti berikut, mulut terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan bunyi ahahaha dan mungkin bisa berair mata. Hati2 jayusnya anak2 indonesia**

_One Day…_

_Ke 5_

Lalu mereka berlima mulai lomba makan ramen... dan seperti biasanya, Momo dengan kemampuan makan yang memang luar biasa mendapatkan kedudukan paling unggul sedangkan Kawamura makan ramen dengan memutar-mutar raketnya (biar semangat...); Tezuka, Oishi, dan Inui mempunyai kedudukan yang cukup seimbang, jadi persaingan di antara mereka cukup ketat.

Kedudukan akhirnya adalah:

Momoshiro 20 mangkuk.

Kawamura 15 mangkuk.

Inui 10 mangkuk.

Tezuka 8 mangkuk.

Oishi 5 mangkuk.

Momoshiro tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut yang membengkak kaya orang hamil. Sedangkan Oishi menangis tersedu-sedu menangisi keadaan kantongnya yang menipis setelah membayari karcis dan makanan ramennya itu. (Oishi: stt Fujiwara-san, diskon donk. Fujiwara: ndak boleh. Oishi: hiks). Sang kapten akhirnya menetapkan Momoshiro sebagai pemenangnya dan hadiahnya adalah jus spesial dari Inui.

"Nani! Bucho kau bercanda kan?"

"Momo... ini satu pitcher spesial jusku, silakan diminum... hehe..." Inui muncul seperti biasa dengan pitcher di tangannya (entah dari mana itu jus) dan tentu saja dengan kacamata yang mengkilat menakutkan. Momo tentu saja meminumnya... (takut sama bucho and Inui kalau2 menambah porsi hukuman) dan tidak lama kemudian... gedebuk, seperti biasanya. Pingsan… Setelah kejadian tersebut, semuanya berjalan lagi ke arah tempat pembelian karcis dengan semangat, kecuali Oishi dan Momo yang lagi pingsan dan digotong oleh Kawamura.

Sementara itu di dalam taman ria...

"Fuji... cepat hentikan roller costernya!! Gua udah gak tahan lagi!!" teriak Kikumaru ketakutan. Fuji yang duduk di sebelahnya meyakinkan 'kekasihnya' itu dengan senyum manisnya (sadisnya). Sedangkan Echizen yang tepat berada di belakang mereka akhirnya tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kelakuan senpainya.

"Senpai... kok kalian berdua sampe saling berpegangan sih?" sepertinya ada nada cemburu nih (Ryoma: jelas! Gua jeles! 2 senpai gua gandengan gitu, gua gimana neh! Malah pasangan sama Tomoka! Aduh, Sakunoku sayang!)

Belom sempat Kikumaru menjawab, Kaidoh yang duduk 1 jalur di belakang Echizen berkata "Sakuno... kamu pegangannya jangan di leherku... nanti gw bisa mati."

"Gomen, Kaidoh-kun aku cuma takut..." katanya malah makin mempererat cekikannya

"Ryoma-sama gimana? Enak kan naek roller bareng gw... hehe." Kata Tomoka sambil memeluk pangeran kesayangannya.

"Mada mada dane..."

Tiba-tiba terjadilah hal yang di luar dugaan yaitu listriknya mati! Tentu saja mereka berenam terjebak di atas roller coster, dan yang membuat masalah tambah rumit, roller coaster itu berenti PAS di putarannya (jadi kepala mereka ngadep ke bawah!)  
Alhasil.

"Nyaaaaann!! Fuji!! Kenapa...Kenapa berenti!!" teriak Kikumaru kelabakan sambil memeluk Fuji erat2.

"Tenang, Eiji... kusu kusu (senyum2) Bentar lagi juga jalan lagi."

"Ryoma-sama? Kenapa kamu megangin kepalamu terus?"

"A..aku...takut..."

"Takut apa??"

"Takut topiku satu2nya ini jatoh ke bawah..."

"Fusssshhhuuu Hiss... semuanya koq pada takut gini ya??"

"Kaidoh-kun, aku mual..."

"Hissss...Makanya, sebelum naek roller coaster, minum Antimo, obat anti mabok, darat, laut , dan udara..." (aduh iklan)

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, roller-coasternya jalan lagi. Semua penumpangpun bernafas lega namun…

"Tapi... Ini kan uda melebihi 1 putaran?? Mustinya sudah beres, kan?" Tanya Kikumaru sambil menatap Fuji dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Eiji.. Tenang donk. Nikmati sajalah...kusu kusu"

"Gimana mau tenang?? Aku mabok nih..."

"Makanya, minum antimo..." kata Kaidoh lagi

Setelah berlalu lagi 1 putaran terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara "Kepada para penumpang roller-coaster, kami mohon maaf atas matinya mesin roller-coater tadi. Sekarang kami menemukan masalah baru... Roller-coaster tidak dapat dihentikan!! Mohon maaf sekali lagi... Kami akan terus berusaha."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!! TIDAAAAAAAK!! Syusuke-senpaaaaai!! Takut niiihh!!"

"Hah? Kikumaru-senpai? Sejak kapan kau panggil Fuji-senpai pake nama kecilnya? Jangan2...kalian benar2..." belum sempat Tomoka menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dibentak sama si rambut merah. "Brisik!! Jangan ajak aku ngomong! Takkuuutt!" memeluk Fuji lebih erat lagi, sedangkan sang Tensai tentu saja tersenyum bahagia.

Keadaan Echizen masih sama masih memegangi topinya namun dengan tatapan curiga dia melihat ke arah 'datenya' "Tomoka, koq kamu tenang gitu seh?"

"Iya donk! Kan ada Ryoma-sama!!" makin erat memeluk ryoma.

"Ugh!"

"Sakuno...udah...di..bilang..in..jangan...pegang...an..di..l.e..h.e...r.ku..."

"Kyaa.a...gomen...kaidoh-senpai..aku takut banget..."

TING TONG "Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang roller coaster! Teknisi sudah kami datangkan dan akan segera memperbaiki roller coaster ini..harap bersabar…"

"Nyaaaann...cepetan donk ngebenerinnya..!!"

Sementara itu...

"Tezuka, liat itu!! Itu mereka!!" sahut Oishi sambil menunjuk ke arah roller coaster. Kebetulan saat itu pula, Momoshiro bangun dan dengan linglung melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

"Sepertinya mereka mesra banget ya..."

"Huh..."

"Cemburu ya?? Oishi-senpai." Kata si Momo lagi sambil menyikut sikut Oishi. Mereka akhirnya pergi agar tidak mengganggu kencan mereka (Oishi harus sampai diseret dulu).

Kembali ke roller, setelah 3 kali putaran... akhirnya terdengar pengumuman kembali "Mohon maaf, semaaf maafnya eh maaf sebesar-besarnya atas terjadinya gangguan teknis pada roller coster kami. Kami berhasil memperbaiki roller costernya."

"Nyah!! akhirnya...!!" sahut Eiji dengan bahagianya dan memang benar, roller coster akhirnya berhenti... dengan secepat kilat Kikumaru melompat dan segera berlutut dan berdoa... "oh terima kasih Kami-sama!!" Fuji masih dengan senyum yang paling manis (menyenangkan yah dari tadi dipeluk Eiji...) langsung menepuk bahu Eiji.

"Ma.. sudah deh, ngak papa kan. Tadi kamu minta roller coster. Nah sekarang giliranku yah..." kata Fuji sambil membuka matanya sejenak lalu senyumnya makin mengembang. "Rumah hantu yuk!"

"Apa!!" belum sempat Kikumaru memberikan alasan, kerah bajunya langsung ditarik dan dibawanya menuju rumah hantu. Satu kata terakhir yang bisa didengar adalah 'AREEEEE!!'

_Bersambung_

**Note: fiuh akhirnya tak update juga. Sampe jumpa chapter berikut ya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita kolektif dari ltifal, Akoe, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy.**

**Peringatan: berbahaya sebab begitu anda baca, anda akan mendapatkan gejala-gejala seperti berikut, mulut terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan bunyi ahahaha dan mungkin bisa berair mata. Bila terus berlanjut, hubungi rumah sakit jiwa.**

One Day…

Sementara itu...

"akhirnya berhenti juga yah, Kaidoh senpai?" Kata Si rambut kepang disertai dengan helaan nafas lega namun tak ada jawaban... "lho? Kaidoh sempai??" melirik ke arah Kaidoh ternyata... wajah Kaidoh sudah membiru... kehabisan napas...

"Wah!! Kaidoh sempai!!" Sakuno mulai panik... lalu "baiklah...!! CPR!!" dengan wajah memerah mulai mendekati Kaidoh untuk melakukan CPR dan...

Sementara itu

"Tomoka-chan...?"

"Hai? nani Ryoma-sama?"

"Bisa lepasin badanku, costernya udah brenti..."

"Oh?" lirik kanan dan kiri lalu... "ah ngak papa koq kita sekali lagi yuk!"

"Ngak mau!!"

"Tapi..."

"Denger kan kataku N G A K M A U!!" teriak Prince of tennis kita dan langsung cabut dari coster setelah berhasil lolos dari pelukan Tomoka

"Yah!! Ryoma-sama!!" langsung ngejar Ryoma yang ternyata menuju ke arah... arena bungee jump...

Kembali ke Sakuno...

Perlahan-lahan (namun pasti) Sakuno menarik nafas lalu mulai sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah Kaidoh...

Tinggal 5 cm lagi...

4 cm!!

ya 3 cm...

2 cm

1 cm

Dan!!

Ternyata Kaidoh sudah membuka matanya alias sadar duluan sebelum bibir sempat menyentuh dan langsung TERIAK!! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yang terdengar sampe arena bungee jump dan rumah hantu...

Di rumah hantu...

"Wah apa tuh?" sahut Eiji sambil clingak clinguk

"Ma.. suara Kaidoh kayanya sih. Sudahlah kita enjoy rumah hantu dulu yuk."

"Tapi Fuji!" belum sempat ngomong, Fuji sudah menarik Eiji untuk duduk di dalem kereta (yang cuma berdua itu lho... wah romantisan di rumah hantu)

"Selamat menikmati kengerian hehehe" sahut loud speaker yang tertempel di dinding dan seekor iblis berwarna merah muncul tepat di depan kereta dan membukakan pintu masuk

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Sementara itu... di arena bungee jump...

"Lho itu suara Kaidoh kan?" tanya Kawamura yang ternyata lagi antri sama yang lain mau maen bungee jump

"Hm, 100 persen suara histeris Kaidoh"

"hahaha dasar mamushi!! Eh ngomong-ngomong bucho sama Oishi senpai ke mana?" sambil lirik kanan dan lirik kiri...

"Hem... perkiraanku... Oishi ngutit Eiji-Fuji ke rumah hantu sedangkan Tezuka? Kayanya sih ditarik Oishi buat nyelamatin Eiji deh."

Balik ke Background Roller Coaster

"Ah.. apa yg kamu lakukan Sakuno.." katanya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Ah Kaidoh senpai ahirnya sadar juga"

"Ka..kamu tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan itu."

"Ooo ma.. maaf.. tadi aku melakukan CPR."

"Fuh yah sudah... mana yang lain?" sahut Kaidoh lagi sambil lirik kanan kiri, dan sadar kalau dia cumin berdua sama Sakuno.

"Ano.. Fuji dan Kikumaru ke rumah hantu, sementara Tomoka dan Ryoma maen Bungee Jump."

"... sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Ano.. aku mau...itu" kata Sakuno dengan muka merona merah sambil nunjukin tempat es krim

Kembali lagi ke Fuji dan Kikumaru yg sedang main di rumah hantu.

"Nyah.. Fuji serem nih..." hampir memeluk Fuji.

"Kalo takut sini aja." sambil melentangkan kedua tangannya siap untuk menyambut 'kekasihnya' ke dalam pelukan.

"Nyah iyada." Tezuka dan Oishi yang mengikuti Fuji dan Kikumaru dari belakang juga terpaksa masuk ke rumah hantu juga

"... aduh kenapa mereka deket2 sih." cemburu Oishi.

"... jelas saja tempatnya sempit begini." kata Tezuka.

"eh iya ya." Kata Oishi sambil menghela nafas '_seandainya aku yang di situ_'

"...Oishi kamu ngak apa-apa?" mulai khawatir dengan fukubuchonya yang dari tadi terus-terusan menghela nafas.

"eh ngak apa-apa koq." Sambil kembali menghela nafas.

Selama perjalanan rumah hantu itu banyak sekali hantu, mumi, Dracula, sarang laba-laba dalam kegelapan yang membuat Kikumaru kembali teriak ketakutan dan akhirnya kembali memeluk Fuji.

"Tenang Eiji cuman boneka koq." Sambil menenangkan si rambut merah namun senyuman puas tersungging di mulutnya. Sedangkan Tezuka yang ada di belakang mulai resah.

"... Oishi ... tolong lepaskan pelukanmu itu…"

"Ah... gomen Tezuka."

Meanwhile at Bungee Jump Kawamura, Inui, dan Momo yang telah mengantri lama akhirnya sampe juga di depan.

"Yu sapa dulan yg loncat nih." tanya momo.

"Aku agak takut kamu dulu aja de." kata Kawamura.

"Hmmm bagi yg ga loncat akan dapet ini." Sambung Inui sambil ngeluarin gelas ajaibnya.

"... sebaiknya kita loncat bersama yah." kata momo.

"yah aku setuju de."

Ryoma yang juga mengantri di belakang para senpainya bersama Tomoka akhirnya sampai pula.

"Tinggi juga yah.." kata Ryoma sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Heh? Ryoma-sama takut yah."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalo begitu sekarang giliran kita."

"... Ba..baiklah." sambil jalan pelan-pelan. Setelah diikat kakinya oleh tali..

"yak silakan meloncat." kata penjaga bungee jump.

"yu Ryoma-sama!"

"Ceh mada2 dane."

Prince

Of

Tennis

Balik ke Kaidoh dan Sakuno yang pergi ke tempat es krim.

"Irasshaimase" kata penjaga es krim.

"... Sakuno mau apa?"

"Ano.. aku mau.."

"Oh pasangan muda yg romantis sekali. Untuk kalian berdua ada es krim special. Mau coba?"

"... baiklah." Kata Sakuno sambil tersenyum malu

"Ok... ini dia 'Mune no Tokimeki'"

"... apa itu" Kaidoh mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Ooo ini es krim dengan rasa strowberry coklat vanila dengan 2 sedotan berbentuk cinta. Saat sedang minum(ato makan??) eskrim, tiba2 kaidoh teringat sesuatu...

"...Inui senpai mana ya??"

"Nggak tau...mungkin..." tiba tiba dari belakang mereka muncul  
puzzy yang membuat keduanya kaget setengah mati dan berkata dengan nada menyeramkan " Dia lagi bikin jus. Kayaknya berniat ngebunuh seisi taman ria...

"sugoii fushuuuuuuuu..."

_Bersambung_

**Sampe jumpa chapter berikutnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita kolektif dari ltifal, Akoe, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy.**

**Peringatan: Hati-hati dengan para pengarang WG ini hehehe**

_One Day…_

_Ke 7_

Scene rumah hantu…

"Kowaiiiii...Fuji!! Koq u nyantai amat??" kata Kikumaru yang hampir saja teriak gara-gara kejatuhan laba-laba dari karet. Fuji yang duduk di sebelahnya itu malah senyum-senyum. "Keluarkan aku dari siniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

"Tenang aja napa??"

"Nggak bisaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gw takut!!" teriaknya makin menjadi-jadi sambil kembali memeluk Fuji. Tepat di belakang mereka, Oishi terbakar api kecemburuan sudah menyala merah dan terang "grrrrrrrhhhh..."

"Sori, Oishi. Boleh aja kau jeles, tapi...yudan saze ni ikou."

"Aku ora mudeng!!"

"Artinya jangan pipis sembarangan!!"

"Udah ah! Orang lagi sebel kok malah disuruh pipis sembarangan?!" Akhirnya setelah adegan mumi memakan kepala manusia, kereta yang ditumpangi Kikumaru dan Fuji melewati pintu exit..

"Nyah!! Hiks…"

"Ngak papa kamu kan, Eiji?"

"Ngak papa apanya!! Kamu jahat!! Hiks..." tangisan air mata buaya mulai mengucur keluar, meskipun ini si sadis Fuji namun kalo lihat air mata 'kekasihnya' tentu saja hatinya tetap luluh.

"Iya deh, sekarang kamu pilih tempat yang kamu senangi deh"

"Ha!! Hontou??" sahut Eiji kegirangan lalu memeluk Fuji kembali, yang tentu saja membuat Fuji bahagia sedangkan belakang kereta mereka. Tezuka dalam keadaan gawat gara-gara api cemburu Oishi sudah benar-benar terbakar, bahkan si rambut hitam ini sudah menggigit-gigit pegangan besi sampai hampir bengkok, sedangkan si kapten sendiri sudah duduk di sisi paling ujung, takut terbakar.

Prince

Of

Tennis

Balik ke Ryoma...

"Nyaris aku mati..." katanya sambil melap butiran keringat dingin sedangkan Tomoka yang ada di sampingnya saking cluelessnya ngak sadar kalo Echizen hampir saja mati jantungan, memuji loncatan maut itu.

"Oi, Ryoma, gimana kencannya??" tanya Momo sambil cengar-cengir, yang memang ada di sebelahnya bersama Inui dan Kawamura. Si cilik kalau bisa sudah melemparkan pisau tajam tetapi karena tidak bisa dan itu bisa melanggar moral dia langsung menyikut Momo tepat di perut. Tidak menghiraukan kakak kelasnya yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan, Echizen menatap Kawamura.

"Omong-omong Kawamura senpai. Oishi senpai dan bucho mana?"

"Ano mereka...eh" Belum sempat selesai ngomong, raket sudah diberikan oleh Inui (raket dari mana neh?) "HORA BABY!! MEREKA KENCAN!!"

"Eh? Hontou?? Gua pikir Oishi senpai malah suka sama Kikumaru senpai... ternyata suka bucho toh. Mada-mada dane." Sahutnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Balik ke 4 san nen kita yang baru saja turun dari kereta rumah hantu.

"Kalo gitu, hm.. ke mana yah?" Kikumaru terdiam sejenak memikirkan mau ke arena permainan yang mana, tiba2 tanganya ditarik seseorang. Begitu dia melihat ke arah kiri, dia menemukan partner doublenya "Hoi!! Oishi?? Lho? Koq sama Tezuka? Kencan yah?" sahutnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Bukan kencan!" kata Oishi dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari si bucho.

"Oh, ok, gua mau ke…" belum sempat si rambut merah menyelesaikan perkataannya Oishi sudah langsung menarik tangan Eiji

"ARE!!"

"Oi!! Matte!! Apa-apaan Oishi?" Wah gawat Fuji sudah membuka matanya langsung melirik ke Tezuka and dia langsung menarik tangan Tezuka "Sini!! Ikut!! kita selamatkan Eiji!!"

"Chotto!!" belum sempat Tezuka bereaksi, dia sudah ditarik duluan oleh Fuji, mengikuti arah Oishi dan Eiji yang menuju rumah boneka... HAH!!

Prince

Of

Tennis

Sementara itu keadaan Kaidoh dan Sakuno di tempat stand Ice Cream

"Sakuno...sekarang kita mo ngapain?" tanyanya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya ngak gatal.

"Eh...aku ke wc dulu yah." Mendengar jawaban itu nyaris saja Kaidoh melongo namun karena sedang menjadi pacar yang pengertian dia mengangguk dan mengantarkan si cewe ke WC dan dia menunggu di dekat air mancur sambil memikirkan betapa malang nasibnya dan iapun berdoa semoga Tomoka cepat ke sisinya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara Momoshiro cs. "Oiii...Mamushi!!" Akhirnya itu dia si Tomoka, Kaidoh langsung jadi seger lagi, ternyata doa yang diajukannya terjawab dengan cepat.

"Oh, kalian."

"Eh Kaidoh-senpai, sama Sakuno kan?" Tanya Tomoka sambil clingak-clinguk nyariin temen deketnya itu.

"Eh, iya." Jawabnya dengan gugup sambil bersemu merah. Saat itu pula si dunk smash bisik-bisik ke yang lain buat pergi ninggalin mereka berdua dan ketika mereka melihat Sakuno, dia langsung dibawa pergi dari tempat itu.

_Bersambung_

**Note: akhirnya 1 chapter lagi nih. Review yach!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: semua character milik Konomi sensei. Cerita ini merupakan cerita kolektif dari ltifal, Akoe, Sentaro, Fujiwara, KikumaruBeam, Gungade dan Pussy.**

**Peringatan: Hati-hati dengan para pengarang WG ini hehehe**

_One Day…_

_Ke 8_

Rumah boneka…

"Nyah!! Ini baru sesuai dengan aku!!" katanya bahagia lantaran bebas dari rumah hantu, dengan ceria Kikumaru ikut bersiul-siul mengikuti background musik rumah boneka yang memang cute. Sedangkan Oishi di sampingnya lihat kanan kiri sambil sweatdrop, risih juga dia masuk rumah boneka, kenapa sih dia narik Eiji masuk rumah boneka yah?

Tezuka yang kebetulan ada di belakang bersama Fuji lihat boneka-boneka yang berderet tersebut dengan muka kulkas abis. "Kita mo apa masuk rumah boneka?"

"Yah jelas, kita ngebuntutin 2 org itu." Kata Fuji di sampingnya dengan tampang jeles.

"Kenapa ga nunggu aja di depan pintu keluarnya?" tanya Si Bucho lagi, dia rupanya ikut risih gara-gara masuk rumah boneka, nanti jangan-jangan ada yang kenal dia terus lihat dia masuk rumah boneka. Bisa beredar gosip yang ngak-ngak nanti di sekolah…

"Nanti mereka melakukan perbuatan yang ngga-ngga!" sahut si Tensai dengan mata membara yang akhirnya membuat Tezuka sang bucho menghela nafas panjang. Sigh…

Ditempat air mancur Tomoka dan Kaidoh ahirnya berdua juga.  
"A..ano.. Tomoka maukah kamu pergi bersamaku pergi naek itu." Kata Kaidoh memecah kesunyian sambil menunjuk ke arah Bianglala (kincir putar).  
"Loh ga nungguin Sakuno?"  
"... soalnya aku..." _Aduh alasan apa yah!_  
"Yah sudahlah, yuk."  
"Shhhh..." _yatta_ aduh akhirnya Kaidoh berhasil juga yah!

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

Sementara itu keadaan Momo, Kawamura, Inui, Echizen, dan Sakuno yang baru saja tiba di rumah kaca.

"Yos kita duluan." Kata Momoshiro yang sebagai senior yang baik membantu relasi Echizen berjalan masuk sambil menarik Kawamura dan Inui (yang terlihat sedikit kecewa lantaran dia mau ambil data ngak jadi-jadi).

"Oi chotto matte!!" Echizen kelabakan juga ditinggal berdua sama crushnya namun apa daya, mereka akhirnya berjalan berdua dan tersesat di rumah kaca tersebut.

"Echizen-kun se..sekarang gimana nih." Kata Ryuuzaki sambil menggenggam tangan Echizen. Jelas keadaan ini membuat hati Ryoma berdebar-debar. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, dia mengenggam tangan Sakuno dan berkata "Tenang Sakuno aku akan selalu memprotek kamu."

"...Echizen-kun" tidak menyangka kalau Echizen bakal berkata seperti itu dan dengan wajah bersemu merah dia terdiam.

"Sakuno..." Adegan ciuman mulai terjadi...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Tiba-tiba Gungage muncul dibelakang "Oi kalian berdua ngapain."

"WHOAAAAAAAA." Tentu saja mereka berdua kaget (kesel) karena adegan ciumannya terganggu "YEEEE LOE NGEGANGGU AJA" sahut mereka berdua sambil mengeluarkan jurus double uppercut.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWW..." Kasihan Gungage melayang dan menubruk cermin yang memberikan jalan keluar dari rumah kaca itu bagi Echizen dan Ryuuzaki.

"Fiuh… nah sudah kan ketemu jalan keluarnya." kata Ryoma dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Eh iya... Trims Ryoma-kun" kata Sakuno sambil tersenyum malu.

"... mau dilanjutkan acara tadi..."

"... cari tempat dulu yang ga bakal diganggu sama orang 'itu'" sambil nunjukin Gungage yang pingsan dan berdarah kena pecahan cermin (Gungage : aduh sial banget gua hiks hiks. ltifal : sapa suruh ganggu mereka _sambil membawa kotak P3K_)

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

Di dalam rumah boneka 4 sanen sedang melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"... Fuji tolong jangan melakukan hal yg sama seperti Oishi."

"Eh, apa yang sama, Tezuka?"

"Itu pegangan perahu jangan digigit-gigit lagi, ntar bengkok."

"Eh... o iya maaf." Sayangnya itu pegangan sudah bengkok duluan. Di depan mereka, Kikumaru bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil mengguncang2 Oishi and nunjuk ke boneka panda "Oishi! Itu lucu yah!"

"Ah, iya iya." Sahutnya bahagia karena tangannya digenggam oleh Si Acrobat

"Grrrr, koq deket banget mereka" sahut Fuji makin jeles en kembali menggigit pegangan tangan di perahu.

"Terang aja tempatnya sempit." Sahut Tezuka lagi as matter of fact, emang sempit!

"Ga tahan! Ciat!" Fuji tiba-tiba berdiri dan melompat ke perahu depan.

"OI matte! FUJI!"

_Bersambung_

**Note: akhirnya 1 chapter lagi tamat nih. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

di rmh boneka

**Pesan penulis: semua yang ada di bawah merupakan fic collective anak-anak WG seperti Akoe, Pussy, Kikumaru-beam, Sentaro, ltifal, dan Gungade**

**Warning: hati-hati soalnya anak2 WG kadang2 rada2 edan hehehe**

_One day_

_Ke 9_

Akhirnya setelah pasangan Echizen-Ryuuzaki berhasil disatukan, kita pindah melihat keadaan Tomoka dan Kaidoh yang saat ini sedang menaiki kincir putar dan ketinggian mereka sudah lumayan tinggi dari tanah. Bukannya mengambil kesempatan buat mendekati Tomoka, Kaidoh malah diam seribu kata. Tomoka jelas saja merasa risih gara2 dipandang seperti itu, pelan-pelan dia berdehem.

"Eh... indahnya, yah kan Senpai" sahutnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di bawah sedangkan Kaidoh sendiri cuman angguk-angguk. '_Aduh koq aku deg2an banget nih mau ngomong apa jadi susah deh_'

"ne… Kaidoh-senpai. tadi mau ngomong sama aku kan? Ada apa?" baru saja ditanya begitu, wajah cowo pencinta bandana ini langsung memerah seperti dilemparin 100 tomat. "... se... sebenarnya..." dia memulai namun rupanya memang orang sial, tiba-tiba saja kincir itu mendadak berhenti sehingga Tomoka terdorong dari kursi dan memeluk Kaidoh. Wah! Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum Kaidoh akhirnya menyatakab bahwa dia…

"Ano... Tomoka... aishiteru..." katanya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Loh koq ada balon merah terbang ke atas? Tomoka sendiri merasakan betapa nyamannya dipeluk sama senpai satu ini dan dengan muka yang memerah seperti kena 1000 tomat, ia terbata-bata mengatakan "Sebenarnya... aku juga." Hurray!! Ternyata kencan ganda kedua pasangan ini akhirnya berhasil juga, tentu saja semua berakhir baik diakhiri dengan ciuman manis.

Prince

Of

Tennis

Eit! Tunggu dulu bagaimana dengan anak-anak kelas 3 kita itu yang di rumah boneka? Kita lihat keadaan mereka di dalam. Fuji yang sudah melompat dari perahu di belakang, dengan kekuatan cinta berhasil mencapai perahu yang ada di depannya meskipun ternyata memang jaraknya hanya 50 cm. Mendaratlah Fuji tepat di atas kepala Oishi!! WADAU!!

"nyah!! Fuji??" sahut Kikumaru kaget "Apa-apaan kamu, jahat koq kepala Oishi diinjek"

"eh..." Melihat ke bawah "Oh, maaf Oishi. Ngak keliatan." Sahutnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah, untung cuman diinjek coba kalau udah diinjek, dilempar kan lebih gawat, meskipun bagi Fuji itu merupakan ide yang bagus. Lalu si rambut coklat madu kembali memandang Eiji "Eiji." Sahutnya sambil menggenggam tangan tersayangnya itu. "Aku mau nyelamatin kamu dari beruang lapar ini." Katanya lagi sambil melihat tajam ke arah Oishi.

"Lho? Beruang lapar?"

"Iya, dari Higuma Oishi."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi Higuma!!" sahut Oishi sambil langsung bangun 90 derajat dan membuat Fuji (yang masih saja menginjak Oishi) terjungkal ke belakang dan langsung jatuh ke pelukan Tezuka.

"Oh, terima kasih sayang."

"APA!!" Saking terkejutnya dipanggil 'sayang' langsung melempar Fuji kembali ke perahu di depannya. Fuji dengan sigap langsung menapakkan kakinya tepat di depan perahu, sambil berteriak "Gimana sih, gua kan lagi kencan sama Eiji, koq diganggu??"

"Ngak boleh kencan sesama lelaki!!" sahut si vice bucho ini dengan sengit.

"Lha kamu sendiri?"

"Aku!! Aku!!..." Oishi terdiam sebentar buat memikirkan alasan. "Cuman hang out!!"

"Bener nih?" Lirik Fuji dengan curiga. "Lalu kenapa bikin cemburu orang aja!" Eiji dengan panik mencoba menenangkan mereka, sambil melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, sedangkan Tezuka... melihat situasi makin memanas antara Fuji dan Oishi, langsung loncat ke perahu depan dan berteriak "CUKUP!! GROUNDO 20 LAPS!!"

Semuanya yang mendengar perintah itu langsung terdiam…

"..."

"..."

"..." Semuanya terdiam melihat Tezuka seperti melihat Tezuka baru dibotakin. Kikumaru yang pertama bereaksi "Nyah... Tezuka, kita di atas perahu, gimana lari keliling coba?"

"..." Langsung saja Tezuka memukul dahinya, rupanya baru ingat kalau dia ada di perahu. (kebiasaan sih suruh lari lapangan). "Sigh… Cukup kalian berdua!!"

"Baiklah... kita selesaikan di luar yah nanti Oishi."

"Ah." Angguknya lalu melihat ke bawah "Soalnya perahu ini overweight... mulai tenggelam nih…"

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

Syukurlah sebelum tenggelam Kikumaru ditarik ke belakang oleh Tezuka, meski sempat bengong, Fuji akhirnya duduk juga di perahu itu dengan Oishi, mereka berdua menatap tajam dengan latar api kecemburuan. Sedangkan Tezuka akhirnya menghela nafas lega sambil melihat ke arah Kikumaru yang mulai enjoy perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di luar

"So sekarang gimana neh?" sahut Fuji membuka matanya

"Tanding apa coba?"

"Eh! Jangan!! Gua ngak suka kalian gelut gara-gara aku!" sahut si rambut merah sambil melirik ke arah Tezuka "Tez, gimana nih?"

"Gini aja deh." Sambil melirik kea rah Eiji "Kamu pilih deh, Eiji. Mau aku atau Oishi?"

"Apa!!"

"Setuju." Eh ternyata si vice president setuju.

"Eh!! Gimana neh!!" Semakin terdesak karena Fuji and Oishi mulai cekcok mulut "CUKUP!!" sambil teriak dia memeluk tangan Tezuka "Gua sama Tezuka aja!"

"HAH!! Kenapa jadi gua!!" meskipun sempat kaget, Tezuka sepertinya tidak keberatan tuh.

"Habis…"

"Apa!! Ngak boleh!!"

"Kan, pilihannya gua sama Fuji!"

"Nyah!" terdesak kembali dengan 2 orang yang terus teriak Eiji, Eiji. Namun tiba-tiba

"BANGUN!!" Teriakan yang membuat si akrobatik terlempar dari tempat tidur. Sewaktu melihat ke depan dia melihat ibunya sendiri menatap ke arah dirinya dengan muka lumayan garang.

"Kamu mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Udah siang tuh."

"Huh??" katanya bingung sambil melirik kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas "Syukurlah… cuma mimpi. Gara-gara gua ngak sikat gigi selama 5 menit kemarin malam jadinya mimpi buruk deh" akhirnya bangun dan pergi ke WC. Setelah mandi, sikat gigi dan ganti baju dan akhirnyat 'sarapan siang'; Kikumaru pergi jalan-jalan, belum 10 menit berlalu dia bertemu dengan Fuji. "Eh Fujiko!!" sahutnya sambil melambai gembira ke arah sahabatnya baiknya itu.

"Yo, Eiji, eh aku ada tiket ke taman ria. Mau pergi ngak?" katanya sambil melambai-lambai 2 tiket taman ria yang baru dibuka kemarin. Kikumaru bukannya berteriak girang malah menatap dengan wajah curiga.

"Berdua?"

"Tentu kan detoo." Sahutnya

"Nyah!! Tidak!!" langsung kabur, membuat Fuji sempat bengong sebentar sebelum dia mengejar Eiji sambil berkata "lah Eiji! Itu kan cuma bercanda, eh kembali sini!! Temenin maen oi!!"

_Owari_

**Pesan: hehe habis juga gua masukin ini fic ke ff site. Review yah!**


End file.
